Life, Leprechauns and Love Letters
by tori-black
Summary: James is sending Lily love letters to annoy her. Lily and James are anonymous penpals in love. Remus is trying to tell his girlfriend The Big Secret. Sirius searches desperately for a leprechaun. Candace tries to matchmake everyone. All in letters. R&R.
1. Default Chapter I

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

You have been selected for this year's Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You will now have the power to dock up to 10 points per day for each student, and can give any student a detention if it is approved by a teacher.

You, along with the Head Boy, will be expected to run any Prefect meetings.

You will be informed of the password of each house, and common room location. You are expected not to misuse this information.

You will continue with your Prefect duties.

You and the Head Boy will co-ordinate the Prefects in these.

You will be expected to uphold the honour of this position, to be a role model to younger students, and to act accordingly.

Your new badge and booklist are enclosed.

Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr.Potter,

You have been selected for this year's Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You will now have the power to dock up to 10 points per day for each student, and can give any student a detention if it is approved by a teacher.

You, along with the Head Girl, will be expected to run any Prefect meetings.

You will be informed of the password of each house, and common room location. You are expected not to misuse this information.

You will be informed of the Prefect duties which you are now expected to perform by Mr. Lupin.

You and the Head Girl will co-ordinate the Prefects in these.

You will be expected to uphold the honour of this position, to be a role model to younger students, and to act accordingly.

Your new badge and booklist are enclosed.

Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Padfoot, 

I got Head Boy. Yes, you read that right. I have the letter, right here.

Shocked me too. Maybe Dumbledore's pranking us back. You know, Headmaster's revenge. How bad is this? Now I have to have responsibility. I didn't even want to be Quidditch Captain, but they made me that. Now this. Don't these people get it? I don't WANT these positions. It's so much extra work.

Apparently I have to ask Moony about my new duties. Goody.

But they're trusting me with the houses passwords and "common room locations". Ok, we have the map for locations, and it wasn't that hard to just wait outside in the cloak. 

I still don't think this Head Boy thing is good.

Bet Evans got Head Girl. Who else would? I think she'll commit suicide if she doesn't.

It's boring here since you moved out. Quiet. Too quiet. It's scary.

I'm going to owl Moony now. (Duties. Even just the word sounds bad)

P.S. I got the badge

P.P.S. The one good thing…I can take points off!

Moony,

Can you be Head Boy without being a Prefect? Coz I am, I think. It said so in my letter, and I got a badge (it's _really ugly, worse then the prefect one. Bigger too. I hope I don't have to wear it. _

Mum fainted.

Dad asked who I bribed. Yeah, right. Like I would waste money on becoming Head Boy.

Anyway, you're supposed to inform me of my duties. If you "forget", do I still have to do them?

Only two good things. One, I can take points off. Slytherin is going to be in the minuses, my friend.

Two, Evans is sure to be Head Girl. It's so funny to see her get worked up when I hit on her. Some people think I actually like her. As if. She's so uptight, it'd take all the fun out of life. I'm only 17. Who need to grow up now? I have the rest of my life to do that. I reckon I'm gonna live to be 150, at least. All of us. Can you see it? We'll all be sitting around with our grey hair and long beards, solving the world's problems over firewhisky, and shouting at everyone. Of course, Peter shouting, that'd be a miracle. You too. But hey, me and Padfoot have 133 years to lighten you two up.

Do you think it'd be funny if I kept pestering her with love letters over the summer? Oh, you wouldn't though. I can't believe you don't find her reactions funny. She doesn't like me, I don't like her. It'll never change, no-one's going to get ther little feeling hurt.

Honestly, Remus. I worry about you sometimes.

Anyway, dinner time. See ya,

Prongs.

P.S. ME? Head Boy? What is the old man ON?

P.P.S. Whatever he's on, it sounds fun. I want some.

P.P.P.S. Tell Wormtail for me. If he starts that hero worshipping thing again, I'm going to die. It was fun for what, the first 5 years?

Dear Candace,

I got Head Girl. I'm so happy. I mean, finally, after six years, I got it. Who's the Head Boy, do you know? I hope it's someone good. Not Snape, though. I really don't want to work with him. Don't tell anyone that, ok? Potter and his annoying little friends would have a field day, considering I stood up for him in 5th year. I'm never going to bother doing _that again. Still, I wish Potter would just grow up. Is it that hard? I mean, he's 17. He's of age. He's going to get a job next year. Doesn't he realise this?_

Anyway, we have to go to Diagon Alley sometime. Next week maybe?

Owl back,

Lily

Prongs,

You're kidding, right? What is Dumbledore ON? It sounds fun. How many points can we take off Slytherin? There has to be many ways to use this to our advantage. McGonagall signed the letter. Can you imagine her pranking _anyone? Can you imagine her smiling? NO!_

If Evans got HG, (I agree she'll commit suicide if she doesn't. You might too, if you have to work with her all year) she'll have power. Take away everything fun. This way, maybe we can still have permission to smile occasionally.

You seriously have to wear that horrible badge. If it's worse than Moony's…who designed those things anyway? What sick, sick person?

Let's play Quidditch sometime. You and me vs. Moony and Petey. The only way I can win is on your team. Apparate over whenever. I'll owl them.

Padfoot

P.S. Did you see the names of the new Ancient Runes textbook? 'My Love Affair with Ancient Runes?' That is one kinky author.

Moony,

Come over and play Quidditch sometime. We'll apparate to this cool field I found on my bike.

Padfoot

Wormtail,

Wanna play Quidditch? You and Moony vs. Prongs and me. It's suicide for you guys, I know. Apparate over sometime. You finally passed your test, didn't you?

Padfoot

James,

Who did you bribe? No, seriously?

Yeah, you can be Head Boy without being Prefect. I can see why they gave it to you. You're one of those born leader people. Good Quidditch Captain, too, even if you were happier just playing.

Look at it this way. Snape really wanted Head Boy.

And I'm not going to forget about your duties. I've lost the list (don't say it) so I'll check for you later.

Evans is Head Girl. Candace told Tahlia, who told Caz who told me.

I still feel guilty not telling Caz about my 'condition'.  She's been my girlfriend for what, 6 months? Should I tell her?

Don't write to Lily. Stop hitting on her. I know you're not going to, but I'll say this anyway. Somebody's going to get hurt. It's inevitable. Sorry.

I'm not sure what Dumbledore's on, but don't mention anything to Sirius. He'll want to raid Dumbledore's office for some.

Wormtail's grounded. No owls in or out.

Remus

P.S. Quidditch was fun at Sirius's today. Wormatil snuck out for it, that's why he's grounded. Like we had a chance, though. You're team always wins. I'm just feeding your ego, aren't I?


	2. Default Chapter II

**you**** might want to read the first chapter again, if it's been a while, because tehse are all replies to that, and you might want to know what's happening. ok. **

**lightyearsaway****: It's continuing…obviously. Thanks for the review.**

**JerseyGirl03: **I fixed that…I think. Think being the key word here. Thanks.

**meredythe****: I am adding another chapter. I hope it still rox.**

**Star19: **That mistake was embarrassing, but I fixed it, so it's ok.

**Willow23: **Thanks…did u know that practically every story I read, you've reviewed it? That's so cool. I'm not anything like that. I think I've "submitted a total of 23 signed reviews". And I always sign my reviews.

**Chocolate Taco: **None of Lily's friend's names mean anything. They're just random things I thought of. Sorry. Thanks though.

**StarWars****-Freak: **Thanks, I'll keep going…for a while…

**CrazyStarz****: **I hate it when you call me Toe. You know I do. I feel like a body part. Jesus. Yes, it's gonna be all letters. And yes I saw, yes I saw.

**Lady Azira: **Thanks heaps…

**loser-me-ushi****: Long review, huh? Stretching your mental abilities to the limit?**

**MorwenElhina****: **I personaaly think all my stories are bad. you just have bad taste. End of story. Look down.

**Elhina****: **What is Dumbledore on? Who knows? Who will ever know? I don't know. Do you know? Mel reviewed, see her answer is right above yours. Sirius is, and always will be, mine. Thank you.

**violetangel89: **I had actually noticed there was only one chapter. Now there's two. HA! And this one isn't supposed to be that funny…

**BastsCleopatra: **I don't know if Harry's actually getting these letters…I mean, how likely is it that someone would keep all these letters? And if I use any slang it'll be Australian…Thanks for the review.

**forbiddenlove****: thanks, I love that bit too…**

**faith****enter the matrix: yeah, the leprechauns will come into it…**

Red,

Did you really get Head Girl? That's fantastic. Tahlia's here, and she flooed Caz to find out if Remus was the one to get Head Boy, and then Caz flooed Remus, and you'll never guess. Sit down, ok? Are you sitting down? People always say 'I don't need to sit down, but trust me Lil, you do. Just sit down.

James got it.

You only know one James, so what does that tell you? 

Ok, I _think _this letter will get to you on Tuesday, so floo back to me, ok? I know you hate it, and Petunia's against it, but who cares? We'll never get to Diagon if you owl back. You know these owls take at least two days to go up and down the country, unless you buy a _really expensive one._

I hope you haven't fainted and are still reading this.

It'll be ok with James. He's not that bad, honestly. He even hits on you all the time. Do you know how many girls would like to be you?

OK, he's not as good looking as Sirius. But who is? And he's the school's Quidditch star, he's smart (I know you like that in people), and he's funny. Maybe he gets a _little_ bit bigheaded sometimes. But you would too if everyone worshipped you.

You're too hard on him, and his friends. Remus is really nice. I think you'd like him if you gave him a chance. 

And Sirius. He's eye-candy. Always good.

You're going to kill me slowly for everything I just said aren't you?

Buh-bye Red

Candace

Hey, whoever owns this owl,

My owl (Quaffle) found your owl and brought him back to my house. He'd collapsed or something, I'm not sure, I can't speak owlish. You owl's sick, I think he has Cruxitosis, Quaffle got it a few years ago, but I'm not an owl expert or anything so you might want to take him to Eeylops to make sure, ok?

If you really need to send the letter that your owl had (I didn't read it, don't worry), you can use Quaffle.

Prongs

Moony, 

I had to borrow Mum's owl to send this, coz Quaffle's busy.

Of course Quidditch was fun. Is Quidditch ever not fun?

I didn't bribe anyone.

Ooh, goody, I'm a born leader. Thanks a lot, God.

Although you're right, this is going to kill Snape. Fuck I hate him.

You lost the list? I'm laughing at you Moons, I thought were a better prefect than that.

Evans is Head Girl. Wait a moment while I try to contain my excitement. (joke, Moony, it was a joke).

I think I will write to her just to annoy her. I bet I could write beautiful love letters if I tried.

Maybe I'll wait until we're back at school and use a school owl, so she doesn't take her anger out on Quaffle. This is gonna be fun.

About Caz, hello, do I know anything about relationships? I'm a player, heartbreaker, sex fiend, don't you listen when Evans shouts?

I don't blame you though, I'd tune it out if I could, but it's so loud it just drill into my head.

With me and Evans, nobodies going to get hurt. It's just harmless fun.

That girl needs to get laid, and so do you, Moons.

Isn't Caz doing it for you? Dump her Moons, it's not worth it if you ain't getting any.

So tell Caz if you want to, if you love her, whatever.

Commitment sucks though, don't know why anyone would do it.

Who'd want to fall in love anyway?

And hell Moony it's not just Sirius, I want to raid Dumbledore's office for some of that stuff.

Is Wormy still grounded?

Prongs

Padfoot, 

I have to use Mum's owl for this coz Quaffle's busy. I'm scaring myself with all the letters I'm sending tonight.

I can take ten points per Slytherin per day. There are 35 Slytherins in total, five in each year, that's 350 points a day!

Evans got HG so she's still alive. What, you think I'd let a girl get the best of me?

About the ancient runes thing, thank god I didn't take that subject.

We won Quidditch!

I'm going to check if it's absolutely necessary to wear the badge 24/7.

Prongs

P.S. I thought of the best idea. I'm going to send Lily love letters. How hard can they be to write? I'm going to use school owls though, so she doesn't hurt Quaffle.

Padfoot,

I just got Prong's owl, his mum's owl is really fast. It woke me up at 2am though.

Are you worried about him getting Head Boy? I worry for the general state of the school when the year's over.

Maybe it'll make him grow up?

Please, please, please don't let him write love letters to Lily, I have a feeling he'd going to be quite good at them

If she falls for him…I don't even want to think of the consequences.

Moony

P.S. Want to go to Diagon on the 25th? Peter's grounding ends on the 24th.

Dear Candace,

I'm sorry this took a while to get to you, but my owl got sick delivering the original letter to you, so I'm writing this one, which is basically the other one updated.

I can't believe Potter got Head Boy. I'm doomed.

I would rant on, but it'd be a waste of ink to use it on Potter.

I hate flooing, so I'm owling you. 

You wasted all that ink on Potter and his evil little minions?

Yeah, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully.

Meet you at the 25th, at Diagon?

Love,

Red.

Dear Prongs,

Is that your real name? I want to know because I really wanted to thank you for saving Merlin. I know Merlin is an unoriginal name, but he was the only wizard I knew when I got the owl (I'm muggleborn).

I hope that doesn't bother you.

Anyway, thank you so much, and Quaffle should deliver this to you after she delivers the other letter to my friend.

Again, thanks,

Red.

P.S. I assume you're a big Quidditch fan?

**********

There, some more.

Ha!

Ok, buh-bye

luv, tori

REVIEW!


	3. Default Chapter III

**Willow23: **Thanks, I'm glad you like all my fics. I wish I had red hair, mine is brown and boring so I got it streaked but mum said it costs too much to do it again so they've half grown out and it looks kinda weird.

**JerseyGirl03: **Thanks for pointing the mistake out and all…I'm glad you liked the chapter

**Dutch Lily Flower: **I didn't think of You've Got Mail when I was writing it, but now I think about it is going to be kind of the same, but not really.

**Annieboo92: **Thanks! I didn't realise how hard letter form is to write, you have to make people realise what happened without being able to describe it at all really because the person you're writing to was there as well anyway, so they already know what happened and….well yeah, it's just hard.

**armeeta****: The leprechauns will come in, just wait and see…**

**Faith456: **I have no idea how Sirius could die, it's terrible.

**Ruth3: **Thanks, I'm really happy you really like it. And I'm kind of making it that Prongs is like a secret thing, like they only use those nicknames around each other, not around other people so other people don't know about them. Does that make sense? Of course they're absolutely going to run into each other on the 25th? What else could happen?

**gryffspopgurl****: I'll try and finish it…emphasis on try.**

**cupcake2: **A little bumpy at the end? What does that mean? But thanks so much, I'm glad you like it.

**Chocolate Taco: **yeah all that stuff about the points makes sense…ok so I'm not that smart and forgot that little aspect.

**Missy: **Thanks. When I thought of James writing love letters I forgot I can't write love letters. So they're all plagiarised from the net…

**pRoNgSMoOnYPaDfOoT****: Thanks so much!**

**jhinEllE****: Thanks, the ploy keeps changing within my mind which isn't very helpful**

**marauder**** **marion******: Science is never interesting! Never say that! What is wrong with you? But for the rest of the stuff you said, thank you very much.**

**Paruety**** Redal: I am updating! And I'm really glad you liked it.**

**allie**** kat5: Thanks so much.**

**CrazyStarz****: Ali! Thank you! And hello, what is right with the name 'toe?' but very sweet review.**

**Day-Dreaming Rhiannon:** I know what you mean. I love letters! No-one ever sends me letters! 

love quote of today:

 "Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart."

forgot who said that, so let's just say it's unknown, ok?

also I didn't write anything James writes in any of his love letters to lily because I cant write love letters, so I plagiarised them of random web sites.

ok?

oh, and in case anyone is wondering, Candace and Caz are two different people. Caz is short for Caroline.

*********

Prongs,

You're mum's owl woke me up at 2am. Thanks.

Quidditch can be not fun. It's hard for you to imagine, but there you go.

Being a born leader is good, ok?

We all know you hate Snape. You remind us a lot. I hate Snape too. Everyone hates Snape.

And I'll give you the list at Diagon. You're coming, yeah?

And I don't want to tell Caz, she'll freak and dump me. Joy. And your opinion on relationships sucks, by the way. There's actually more to life than sex. I know that's an alien concept to your mind, but just try and process it.

Now to the main point of my letter.

You can not write love letters to Lily. Absolutely not. You're going to completely ignore my warning, BUT THIS CAN NOT TURN OUT GOOD IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! Ok?

Don't ok? Just – don't.

Moony

Moony,

Prongs is going to write those damn letters. It'll be hilarious!

Padfoot.

Prongs,

We're gonna make Evans's life hell! This is going to be the absolute best year ever!

And mate, you suck. You can take 700 points per day. There's ten Slytherins in each year.

I can't believe anyone would take Ancient Runes. Hello, boring. Evans takes it though.

It's completely unfair for such a tight ass bitch to look that good. It shouldn't be allowed.

Moony had to wear his badge all the time. Also, if you do it'll be a constant reminder to Evans!

YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO SEND THE LOVE LETTERS! IT'LL BE SO COOL! 

That girl's gonna have a year of hell. And it's all going to be because of us. Doesn't that just give you a nice gooey feeling?

Gotta go,

Padfoot.

Red,

No, Prongs isn't my real name. I only usually write letters to my friends and they call me Prongs. I just wrote it out of habit. Sorry. 

You're muggleborn? I do muggle studies at Hogwarts. Do the muggles get really freaked out when the owls fly in? It's really hard to believe that most of them have never seen an owl.

Why would it bother me? I'm not a Slytherin, thank god.

I love Quidditch. Wouldn't it be great if we could just spend all day, every day, playing Quidditch?

Prongs

POTTER!

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE SUCH A COMPLETE JERK! WAS IT COMPLETELY NECESSARY TO ANOUNCEYOUR SUPPOSED LOVE FOR ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AT DIAGON ALLEY?

UNFORTIONATELY I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, OR I'D COME AND KILL YOU! REALLY PAINFULLY!

AND DUMBLEDORE'S MADDER THEN I THOUGHT HE WAS, PICKING YOU! WHEN I FOUND OUT, I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU'D GROWN UP OVER THE SUMMER OR SOMETHING, AND HE FOUND OUT, BUT YOU'RE STILL AN IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT WITH BRAINS OF DRAGON DUNG!

GOT THAT?

IF YOU DON'T GROW UP, I'M GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN AZKABAN FOR MURDER!

SPEAKING OF AZKABAN, NEVER EVER SHOW UP AT MY HOUSE AGAIN! HOW DO YOU KNOW HWERE I LIVE? AND BEING NICE TO MY FAMILY AND EXPLAINING ALL THESE MAGICAL THINGS TO THEM LIKE DEMENTORS WAS LOW, POTTER, REALLY LOW. NOW THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU!

I HATE YOU!

Prongs,

This is my formal congratulations on proclaiming your love for Evans outside Flourish and Blotts.

It was brilliant, a stoke of genius.

I expect to see more of this amazing work from you on the Hogwarts Express, ok?

Padfoot.

Remus,

Tell James Lily's really mad and she sent him a howler. You know, if he really likes her, there are better ways of getting her to return his feelings.

Candace.

Dearest Lilian: 

I have lived for a long time dependent upon no one, answering to no one and committed to no one except myself. During this period of my life, I considered the world mine for the taking and truly believed that I was living life to the fullest. Then, you came into the picture, and all of a sudden, I realized that I was deceiving myself. 

Lilian, I am an incomplete man in need of wholeness. I find that my life is not all that I thought it was. In fact, it is terribly lacking in many things, the foremost being love. Now, through some great fortune, I have found that love and along with it the one person who can make my life truly complete. 

Lilian, you are that person, and I have somehow fallen hopelessly and undeniably in love with you. To be honest, I never thought I would ever utter those words, but now, they come forth effortlessly and with great sincerity. I'll be forever grateful to you for showing me just how shallow my life was. At last, I have a chance to give it depth and purpose. 

I wanted to tell you this in person, but I knew that the proper words would escape me. I wrote you this letter instead. 

Until I hear from you, I remain totally yours. 

Love, 

James

Sirius,

There's a copy of the first letter. I got a post owl to send it to her as well, I couldn't wait until we got to school.

Prongs

***********

There! And I know the love letter is a bit mushy, but I thought it was sweet when I read it.

luv,tori

REVIEW!


	4. Default Chapter IV

Candace,

Sorry about what James did. I'm sure he knows he's going to get a howler. And sorry for this too, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't care.

Remus

Moony, 

Ha, sent the love letter. I kept a copy, and Sirius has a copy, it's hilarious. I'm already planning the next one, it's going to be poem.

I got a howler from Evans due to that little stunt at Diagon.

I also got a huge lecture form my parents about how I was letting down the family. No, that's not right. I got a lecture from Dad's secretary, because hell would have to freeze over before my parents actually talked to me.

When you get this, it'll be breakfast before you go to Platform 9 ¾. Thank Merlin it's almost September 1st, I'm going to die if I stay here any longer.

James

Prongs,

You go to Hogwarts? That's so cool, I do too, 7th year. Look, I don't know if this is going to sound really lame and/or stupid, but I read it in a book once. Do you want to like write to each other anonymously? Because I don't know your name, and you don't know mine, and it just might be fun.

Basically, it's just we don't say anything that might let the other person figure out who we are, we just write.

I'm horrible at flying, so the idea of Quidditch all day everyday doesn't exactly fill me with joy. Sorry. No offence or anything.

I'm not a Slytherin either.

My sister (muggle) is scared to death of owls, so my parents make me make Merlin deliver everything to my room.

Red

Potter,

Get it through your thick skull. My name's not Lilian, it's Lily. L-I-L-Y. 

Lily

Lily, darling, we told you to open this on the train so we hope you do wait.

This is to our lovely Head Girl, it's a voucher for that bookstore you like in Hogsmeade.

Congratulations,

Your Mum and Dad.

P.S. Write all the time XXOO

Red, 

I got Quaffle to deliver this to you so you get it at midnight on your first night back at Hogwarts, ok? Just to be annoying.

I'm in seventh year too, and as long as you're not a Slytherin, I like you. Ok, there are other non-slytherins I don't like but you're too cool to be any of them.

Sorry you don't like Quidditch. I love it. It's just, you can escape, you know? It's more the flying then actual Quidditch. When it's just you and your broom and you have the power to go anywhere, and no-one can stop you.

I just re-read that paragraph, and I had no idea I could be that sentimental. If my friend's saw it, I could never show my face in public again.

We can do that writing thing, if you want. It'll be cool, I think, because I've never told anyone how I felt about flying before. I'm not embarrassed about it either, because you don't know who I am.

I can't tell any of the guys, coz you know, we're guys, and we have to act big and tough and non-caring around each other.

And I don't know any girls that well.

Write to me at night, ok, so you're not tempted to follow Merlin through the Great Hall, I know I'd follow Quaffle.

Prongs.

P.S. Did you know I have a tree-monkey called Snitch?

Prongs,

You didn't wake me up, I was really engrossed in this book, it's really good. It's all about this vampire, and how he falls in love with this girl, but he can't go near her, or he'll bite her and she'll be cursed too. You should read it, it's called 'The Curse', but it's probably more of a girly book.

I wrote back as soon as I got your letter, it'll only take you a few minutes to get this if you're at Hogwarts too.

Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know why guys have to act all macho around _everyone. Wouldn't your life be so much easier if you just talked about your emotions? That's a stupid question, isn't it?_

I thought it was really beautiful, what you wrote about flying. It'd be pretty cool to be able to escape. I think you're really lucky that you can do that practically anytime you want.

I think reading's my escape. It just takes you to a whole other world. And yes, I'm a bookworm, I admit it. It sucks too, because people just judge you and automatically think I'm boring and smart and everything just because I'd rather read then giggle over all the boys at Hogwarts.

I can't believe you have a tree-monkey called Snitch. No, wait, I can. You really love Quidditch.

Like I said, I'm hopeless at Quidditch but I was always hopeless at all sports, even muggle ones.

Red

Red,

Are we going to keep writing all through the night? Because then I'll know you're the girl with dark circles under your eyes.

I like reading too, but nobody really knows that. It's not very cool to like books, like you said. 

It's cool that you do read whenever you want, I kind of envy you, I could never do it. My whole life is practically a façade, you know, I always have to be acting, putting up a front for everyone. 

Every book I own is stuffed under my bed.

I'm sure you're not hopeless at sports. Most people who are hopeless just don't know how to play the game properly.

And you're not boring, but I feel kind of guilty here, because if you are a bookworm I have probably labelled you boring in the past. But you've probably labelled me too. 

And in public, I'm probably not going to stop labelling you, because like I said, my life's practically about image, and there's this front I have to put up for everyone.

You're really lucky you can just be yourself.

And please, write back to me tomorrow night, because I'm honestly falling asleep as I write this. Never tell anyone that, because it's only 1am.

Prongs

Lily,

The fountains mingle with the river,  
And the rivers with the ocean,  
The winds of heaven mix forever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
All things by law divine  
In one another's being mingle;--  
Why not I with thine?

See the mountains kiss high heaven  
And the waves clasp one another  
No sister flower would be forgiven  
If it disdained its brother;  
And sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea;  
What are all these kissings worth  
If thou kiss not me?

James

******************

There, it's all pretty and done. The poem's by...um…Percy Shelley and it's called 'Love's Philosophy.'

review time…

**armeeta****: I know the letter's sweet, and he will mean it someday.**

**Ruth3:Thanks**, but evil? Is that a good thing, in any way?

**Dutch Lily Flower: **Yes, poor, poor Lily. I feel very evil, all the crap that happens to Lily is this story. But some crap is going to happen to James, so it'll even out.

**Star19: **Thanks, I'm happy you like it.

**Paruety**** Redal: You can have more. In fact, if you're reading this, you've already had more.**

**JerseyGirl03: **Of course they're all going to fall in love. That's how L/J works, isn't it?

**BastsCleopatra****: Thanks, but everyone's personalities get more and more complicated.**

**Chocolate Taco: **James is evil. very evil. No, not really. He's just showing off to his friends. I liked that letter too. I like the poem I put in this one.

** .:*DrAgOnFlY*:.: **yeah, it's all going to be letters. And I know it would make a cool normal story, but I've written a lot of Normal stories and I wanted to write a non-normal story. Ok?

**Willow23: **If bestest isn't a word, then something is terribly wrong with the world. NAd buying stuff is a very good idea, but I'm kind of broke because my parents cut off my allowance. (not my fault! I swear! ok, it kind of is…)

**StarWars****-Freak: Thanks, I wrote more.**

**CrazyStarz****: Ooh, I'm a muse, yay.**

**Day-Dreaming Rhiannon: **Yes, why are you laughing at me? It's very unfair, you know.

**alily****: Yeah, the whole story's going to be written through letters, I already told someone else this, I wrote some normally written stories, and now I want to write one that's different.**

**Missy: **Thanks, you review everything I do, don't you? I couldn't write a love letter, ever. 

**Fanciful Sovereign: **Thanks, I'm glad it was believable.

**Cecilia Orechio:** I had actually planned it all along that he'd call her Lilian because that's what he assumed Lily was short for, and she'd get mad at him. It was kind of to show how much he really doesn't know her at all.

**Faith456: **I did.


	5. Default Chapter V

Dear Mum and Dad,

Thanks so much for the set of Charms books, they're really great. My first day back was pretty ok, it's a Friday, so obviously classes don't start until Monday. Meaning everyone who slacked off on the holidays has time to catch up.

The train ride was alright, except James Potter managed to get on my nerves the entire time. I know you think he's ok, because he sweet-talked you when he came over, but one day you'll see his true nature.

They've added cauldron cakes to the food cart on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sending you some, ok?

This owl's name is Rufus, Merlin's too tired to make the journey to you.

Love,

Lily

Prongs,

I was thinking, maybe we should limit this writing thing. Once all the hard work really starts, we can't really afford too many sleepless nights, don't you think?

What kind of books do you like? Quidditch ones, I suppose.

Reading whenever I want has its downsides though. You know, lack of interaction with actual humans and all that…

And I really am hopeless at sports. The whole co-ordination gene just never appeared in my DNA.

Label me all you want. I'm used to it…I might start having a mental breakdown if people stop. I won't know how to act.

I won't tell anyone you're tired at 1am. I was kind of tired too, so don't worry. 

Maybe we should just answer a few days after we get each letter, or something?

Red

Dear Remus,

Hey. Look, I don't know if I'm being paranoid or what, but I really wanted to talk to you about something. And I was basically to shy to actually, you know, talk to you in person, which is bad, because that probably would have been best.

We're in love, right? And the thing is, we're supposed to share everything with each other, and I've been kind of getting the feeling that you're keeping something from me. I don't want to be jealous, or possessive or whatever, but are you?

I really want to be close to you Remus, but it's always like you're holding something back around me.

Also, are you lying to me? I won't be mad, but it seems like you _always_ have a new dead/sick relative. I haven't been keeping count, but I think you've had about 7 dead grandmothers. And you look much worse off than everybody other member of your family I've met. So, just a thought, are you sick and too embarrassed to admit it? What's going on Remus?

All my love,

Caz

Red,

I'll reply properly in a few days then.

Prongs

**PRONGS!!!!** LOOK OVER HERE!!!! ON THE MIRROR!!!

I HAVE GONE TO PARIS!!!!!!!

IN CASE YOU'RE WORRIED!!!!

DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK!!!!!

COVER FOR ME!!!!!!!!

ORGANIZE MY SOCK DRAWER, IF YOU GET BORED!!!!!!! IT'S REALLY QUITE DISGUSTING!!!!!!!

TRY AND THINK OF NEW WAYS TO ORGANIZE IT!!!! INSTEAD OF BY COLOUR, MAYBE, ORDER OF IMPORTANCE OF WHEN THEY WERE WORN!!!!!!!!

I.E. MY PURPLE ONES WERE WORN WHEN I LIT SNAPE'S POTIONS O.W.L. ON FIRE, AS OPPOSED TO THE BLUE ONES WITH YELLOW POLKADOTS, WHICH WERE LAST WORN WHEN I HAD THE WORST DATE OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!

HOPE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE WHEN I GET BACK!!!!!!!!!!

PADFOOT

POTTER!!!

I have discovered that attempting to talk to you in a normal, civilised fashion doesn't work, and always seems to end up worse for me.

Thus I would like to express my disgust for your letter on parchment. 

I will never kiss you.

There is nothing in the world that could ever make you consider kissing you.

The idea of being close enough to kiss you makes me seriously consider suicide.

Leave me alone.

Why don't you go and kiss one of your little sluts who would probably beg on their hands and knees for a kiss from you. It's pathetic Potter, I really don't see how you lower yourself that much. 

Of course, you've been pretty low since birth, so I can't imagine it's too big of a drop for you.

While I'm writing to you, I might as well mention that I read that your father's company fired another 20 people yesterday. That's 20 families who will now have trouble affording basic necessities for living. How do you sleep at night, knowing you can do so much to help the world, and yet you continue to be one of those select few who seem intent on making it worse?

Everything about you disgusts me, and that's never going to change.

Lily Evans

Moony,

Read this letter, this is what she sent to me in reply to that love letter. How can you think she doesn't deserve me annoying her?

She doesn't even know anything about me, and she assumes that I can change the world.

I'm SORRY my father fired those people, but I can't do anything about it. I haven't had a conversation with either one my parents for 5 years, I really don't think there's a whole lot I could do about it.

Do you see why I hate her?

She' so stuck up, the world's not prefect, I'm not perfect, and you know what, those people probably were crap at their jobs, and that's why they got fired. But no, it has to be seem as a heartless act of someone who didn't even know about it until he read about it in the Daily Prophet too.

Prongs

P.S. Get Padfoot's arse back in Hogwarts, because if he's gone much longer I'll shove a croissant up it when he gets back. 

Lily,

Here's a thought to get you through this first day at classes.

Within you I lose myself, 

Without you I find myself, 

Wanting to be lost again…

Enjoy your breakfast.

XXOO James

Prongs, 

Why are you leaving notes for me on my bed? Why not just talk to me?

I think that you've hardly invited Evans to get to know the real you, if that's what you want. And don't kill me, but she has a point, you have the money to make this world a lot better.

Padfoot has never listened to me in his life, so I suggest you tell him to get back yourself.

And did you even read the article? They weren't fired through any fault of their own.

Caz knows I'm hiding something from her. I've managed to avoid her since I got her letter, but I have to talk to her soon. HELP ME!!!

Moony

Red,

Hey, how's life?

To answer your question, I do like more books then just Quidditch ones. I prefer to play the sport rather than just reading about other people doing it. I don't know, I'm not to big on the romantic soppy ones, I like thriller ones, they're pretty cool.

Trust me, sometimes human interaction is vastly overrated. There are quite a few humans who I wouldn't mind getting rid of permanently at this moment. Including my best mate, but I probably shouldn't go into that, or I'll never stop. He just does things without thinking, and leaves everyone else to deal with the consequences. Basically I have all the teachers on my back now, which isn't so great when it's only the first day.

And there's this girl, I wouldn't particularly mind if she jumped off the North Tower either. That sounds horrible, I know, but she just manages to make everything my fault.

But anyway, you don't want to hear about my problems. 

Maybe you just never cultivated the co-ordination gene? If we ever scrap this letter thing, and interact physically, I'll teach you how to fly. At this moment, I don't particularly care what that'll do to my image. I'm currently very pissed off at my image.

Maybe I should stop, before I start mouthing off everyone and everything I know.

You're possibly the only person I'm not mad at.

Sweet dreams Red,

Prongs

Caz,

I'm sorry ok? Can we talk about this later? Meet me in that room in the west tower, third floor after dinner tomorrow. The one with no portraits? I don't really want to be overheard. 

Love you too,

Remus

Padfoot, if you're not back by midnight tomorrow, I am going to kill you.

Prongs

P.S. Organize your own damn sock drawer.

Dear Lily,

Thank you so much for your letter.

But we though only dogs were called Rufus?

We're very proud of you, and we're sure you'll do fine.

You're being paranoid about the James boy. Even you're father liked him, and you know how much he hated almost every boy Petunia ever brought home. Except for that darling Vernon. He's going to be such a good provider for her. You will never be able to do that well if you insult all the nice boys who take an interest in you. And it's not just any boy who can get Head Boy at such a prestigious school.

Love,

Mum, Dad and Petunia

P.S. Please refrain from sending "Dungbombs" (as you call them) to Petunia. I don't know what happened, you're both such nice girls, we wish you could get along.

*********

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'll update my other stories soon too, I promise!

I've lost track of reviews, its been so long, so I'm really sorry not to reply to them, but I promise I wont take nearly so long updating next time and I'll respond to all of them!

Love,

tori

P.S. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Default Chapter VI

**Thanks To:**

**Ruth3**** – **im sorry, really, im updating. Ok?

**Candy **

**VaNiLLacHai 501**

**Diabla666**– Sorry! I know I'm really slow at updating. I try, honestly, I just don't...do.

**buccaneerbabe14 – **I'll have you know I happen to like my chapter names. Mel and Marion are strange, you know that, don't you?

**CrazyStarz**** – **Hey Ali! And I'm updating again! Wow! That's like twice, in six months!

**anniePADFOOT**** – **Prongs and Red are so cute, I know. I want it. And I would really hate it if someone told me to organise my sock drawer, don't you think?

**siriusforeva**

**Missers**** – **I wish I could go to Paris, just like that too. Thanks!

**SillyGillie**

**Hoshii-chan** – I guess...but I suppose that would ruin the story. Let's just say that they don't notice because it's not like they want to compare handwriting to James/Lily's.

**marauder23**

**person **

**Irish Silhouette**** – **Yeah...I don't update all that often, hey. Sorry. I have no idea how they're going to find out.

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus**

**fyresdestiny**

**Greek Witch – **Getting to it...

**Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4ever – **It used to let me make spaces! And now it just...doesn't.

**Kritikitty a.k.a. RHCP freak – **Who knows what Sirius is thinking? But I wish I could go to Paris again!

**Angel of Slytherin**** – **Oh, I've read a couple of other ones that were just letters. I can't really remember them though, but I'm pretty sure I have...

**Willow23**** – **Go me!

**Star19 – **I'm not set on it! Honestly, it just happens. I'm sorry.

**marauder marion**** – **I liked the sock drawer thing. Its holidays in 2 days! yay!

Love quote of the chapter (don't ask – I'm in a romantic mood)

"If you have it [love], you don't need to have anything else.  
If you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have."  
**Sir James M. Barrie**

****

**Chapter 6**

Remus,

If I could find you, I would talk to you. but no, you're always studying, and you shout at me when I interrupt. Thus, letters.

(They're only a couple of stupid tests)

(They were named after little slimy lizardy things. How can you take them seriously?)

And I can't just give all my money away, Moony. What would I live on? I ask you this, Moony, and you're not answering. The world's screwed up, everyone knows that. And anyways, I'm busy. We have NEWTS this year. I can't do well at school AND be a frigging boy scout. I'm only human, Moons, you could at least try and recognize that.

I can't contact Padfoot either. The teachers keep interrogating me.

_Where's Black, Potter?_

_Well, if he's sick Potter, why isn't he in the hospital wing?_

_Why don't you levitate him there if he can't walk?_

_I hardly see how a simple levitation spell could have any nasty side effects on his condition._

_I'll come up to your dorm to help him to the hospital wing._

_What do you mean he's fatally infectious?_

_Aren't YOU still living with him?_

_How do you know you can't get that disease?_

_Which disease are we talking about here?_

_What do you mean, you can't pronounce it?_

_Blah, blah, blah._

God, they have issues.

And people don't just fire people for no reason, Moony. That's the end of this argument, by the way. I don't believe in taking back or regretting things I've said, you know that, and I refuse to support my father (only biologically, I assure you. And I'd be doubtful of even that, we're so different, if it wasn't for his hair).

Tell her, "Hey Caz, of course I'm not hiding something from you, let's go fool around in an empty classroom."

2 problems solved, you say you're not hiding anything, and you get laid. I'm in awe at my own intelligence, sometimes.

Prongs

Prongs,

I'm in awe of your lack of intelligence, actually. That'd get me a slap. And I don't think lying to her is going to solve it actually.

How can you tell me they're stupid tests, and then use them as an excuse. They're you whole future, James!

And no-one said you have to give ALL of it away.

Sirius has covered for you too, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Ride it out.

And you're more like your father than you realise. I give up on the notes thing though, just talk to me already. I don't bite (usually).

Moony

Prongs,

I have had the worst couple of days, honestly. I mean, we've only been back at school for one week, and I think I'm losing it.

But the romantic soppy books are good too. I want to fall in love, get swept of my feet, find my handsome prince charming, etc. But then again, I've liked books from any genre, if they're interesting and well-written.

I'm sure your best friend didn't mean it. Maybe you should talk to him and tell him how you feel, or something. He might not even know that his habits bother you.

Is the girl your girlfriend or something? Did you have a fight?

And I don't mind hearing about your problems. I'll try to help. Except, not to the extent that I can figure out who you are. It's not exactly a huge school, it can't be too hard.

Trust me, there is no co-ordination gene. I never got it. And I've been laughed and teased for my broom-riding attempts enough that I have no intent of inflicting anymore humiliation on myself. Its possibly the only thing I can't do well, I can't do it, and it really kills me, you know? Everything that you can study for, academic things, I can do, but hen there's this flying thing, and I can't do it, no matter how hard I try. It's really horrible, and I've cried on more than one occasion.

I go to the Quidditch games, because I'm forced to by my friend, but it's honestly not that fun watching other people achieve effortlessly what you would give anything to be able to do.

I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal if I could do it, it's just that, because I can't, it's a huge deal. Does that make sense?

Goodnight,

Red

Dear Lily,  
  
I love you. Since you came into my world, I've looked forward to each day, the early morning, with you in my life, the blue skies with us beneath a zillion stars, you and me. You make me feel special as no one else can. I like the person I am when I'm with you. You bring out a part of me I never knew existed, a part that was born with our first meeting. You made me believe; now I have a reason to live; now I have a cause, a reason to believe in all the wonderful things life has to offer. You took my hand and drew me into the light, and you saw in me all the qualities that no one else had ever seen. You gave me breath, light, truth, and love. Yes, I love you, for all these gifts and so much more. I love you for being yourself, and I love you because of the person you made me.  
  
Love,

James

Potter, what on earth are you on about? It's the middle of the night, all NORMAL people are in bed, asleep, and judging by the quality of your letter, that's something you've been missing out on recently.

- Lily Evans

Lily, darling, let us have a romantic midnight conversation! For it is only fate that could've caused us both to be awake, together, now.

Look, idiot, I wasn't awake for you in the first place, and I sure as hell don't intend to stay awake for you. Go to sleep.

See you in the morning, sweetness.

Go away.

hi im really sorry and I shouldve updated sooner, but I did it now! Ok?

Please don't hate me!

And ill work on my other stories now. I know, im too lazy and I meant to update before, I just...didn't.

Ok?

So review, please? Pretty please?


End file.
